I Wish You Would Listen
by MustBeRelaxingNotBeingMe
Summary: 'A heart that was hollow has now filled with meaning'
1. Not Gone Yet

**A/N: **asdfghjkl o_o So basically I got a random crapload of imagination flowing through my brain... And, well this happened.

**Disclaimer: **Well obviously I own nothing to do with TVD or Beremy wouldn't have broken up.

* * *

**'Where have I landed? I don't quite remember' - Paper Route [Wish]**

* * *

**Prologue:**

A tattered old truck pulled up outside the hospital in Mystic Falls. As the driver got out, the passenger couldn't. Instead, she shook in fear.

Matt hopped out and walked around to the passenger's door to see silent tears already falling down her cheeks as she uncontrollably shook in his truck.

He opened the door for her and outstretched his hand, offering to help her out.

"He's still here Bonnie, he's not gone yet" At this, a look of hurt appeared on her face at what he'd said.

"_Yet_... Exactly, he's not gone _yet_. Do we even know how much of a chance he has left to live?"

While she spoke, she attempted to wipe away her tears but no matter how hard her attempts were, they just kept falling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to word it like that. I know how you feel, trust me I do. I didn't know if Caroline was going to survive after the car accident, but she did. She was strong and after everything he's been through, he is too. Maybe stronger than all of us after what he did" Matt pointed out, his hand still held out to her, encouraging Bonnie to get out of the truck.

Finally, she took his hand and stepped out.

"You're right" She said simply with a small nod as she looked at him. "Thanks for bringing me here Matt, I can take it from here"

"You sure?" Bonnie smiled sadly at his question, "No, but I need to see him. Alone" Matt returned the smile, his more sympathetic.

As Matt got back into his truck, Bonnie took a deep breath and forced herself to face the hospital. Forced herself to remember that he was in there.

* * *

She felt herself shaking in the cold night air, although in actual fact she couldn't be sure if it was because she was cold or emotionally unstable at this point.

Her eyes were holding back the tears now as she tried to compose herself whilst walking in.

The last time she had been here was for Caroline, and Matt was right, she was strong enough to overcome something like that, she just hoped Matt was right about him too.

* * *

Bonnie could have sworn that before, the corridors never seemed so long here.

She lost herself in a trance, wandering which room he would be in.

"Can I help you miss?" The voice startled her from behind.

She turned to see a nurse standing there with a broad smile upon her face. Bonnie nodded in reply, unable to get the words out.

"Are you here to see someone?" The nurse asked, the smile disappeared off her features as she recognised the emotions flooding Bonnie's.

Again, a simple nod from Bonnie.

"Which patient is it you're looking to visit?" Her tone was more comforting now than before.

Bonnie lowered her head "I'm here to see... To..." She held back her breath as she fought off the tears.

The nurse placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder as she tried to speak his name.

It took all the strength she had in her to look up and finally say it.

"I'm here to see Jeremy Gilbert"


	2. Reflective Memories

**A/N: **asdfghjkl o_o So basically I got a random crapload of imagination flowing through my brain... And, well this happened.

**Disclaimer: **Well obviously I own nothing to do with TVD or Beremy wouldn't have broken up.

* * *

'**You couldn't let me go. My breath had all gone out' – Barcelona [You Will Pull Through]**

* * *

It felt so slow as she walked to the room he was in but it was quickly that she remembered why he was in there.

The fight to rid of the Originals and keep the ones they loved alive was the most challenging thing any of them had gone through before.

Not all the Originals were gone, and not all their loved ones made it out quite as they imagined.

* * *

_Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, everything had happened so fast in that one utter motion at the last second._

_The first thing she saw was Matt leaving her side quickly as Damon's incoherent voice spoke._

_Her eyes wondered across the space to Tyler, or Klaus, she should say._

_Tyler's body was nothing but a mere vessel now. She couldn't tell anyone what she'd done. Especially not Caroline._

_But for now, Klaus was just standing there, staring at the boy._

_Her eyes now landed back on Matt._

_She shut her eyes tight then opened them again, adjusting her vision as she tried to regain her balance whilst she almost crawled beside him._

_"What happened to him? I felt drained of my power and then... I don't remember seeing anything happen to him"_

_She looked at Jeremy lying there as she spoke, her fingers gliding over his ring._

_"Bonnie... He didn't get killed. His heart's still beating" Matt told her, his tone concerned._

_"Well then what is it? Why's he unconscious Matt?" She asked, the panic in her voice began to rise._

_Matt simply stared back at her, unsure himself._

_Damon interrupted their silence, asking Matt to move aside._

_"Jeremy did something either really brave or really stupid" Damon stated looking at Jeremy in confusion. "Depends on how you see it"_

_Bonnie glanced away from Jeremy for a mere second to look at Damon. "What did he do?"_

_"Once you were out, you were still radiating energy. Kol was upset that Klaus was gone but pissed that we were still alive, he so weak but he was determined to stop you from killing him. That's the thing with Originals, they want to be the strongest of us all, and if we get in the way, they will stop us. I didn't see Jeremy until..."_

_Bonnie watched as Damon's eyebrows furrowed whilst he looked down at him._

_"Until Jeremy ran in front of you. Kol knocked him back with his last ounce of strength. I thought Jeremy was dead and that he'd be back with us around about now..."_

_She hesitated to ask the question "Then why isn't he?"_

_Damon looked back at her. "I don't know but Matt's right, he wasn't killed, he's still alive. His heart's beating. What's worrying me is that nothing seems wrong"_

_His fingers went to Jeremy's neck as if to feel his pulse, instead Damon tilted Jeremy's head to the right to reveal a wound to the head. "Apart from that... I need to get him to the hospital. Now"_

_Bonnie's face fell; her gaze hovered over Jeremy's face._

_"Why can't your blood heal him?" She begged rather than questioned._

_"If I give him my blood I don't know what will happen. If he dies he'll end up like us and kill himself anyway. It's what he wanted before, not now. He doesn't want anything to do with vampires anymore" As he spoke he was already carefully picking up Jeremy._

_"Save him" Her tone was shaken, her voice broke in the words she spoke._

_This time Damon didn't respond and was quickly gone._

_"Please, just save him" She whispered._

_She swiftly turned as did Matt and Caroline when they saw him go._

_"Bonnie" Caroline softly spoke, but she was ignored._

_"Elena can't lose him... I can't lose him"_

* * *

She was following the nurse down the maze of corridors to his room as she thought back to what happened.

Damon had told her he slipped into a coma, but his blood wouldn't be able to get him out of it. Neither would his ring.

If he died like this, it would be of natural causes.

Besides, Damon was right. Jeremy wouldn't want a life as a vampire anymore. He's lost everything because of them.

Maybe this was what she deserved, she took Tyler from Caroline but she only did that to protect the others, Caroline included.

She couldn't bare to think like that; it scared her to think that she could lose yet another. Someone so important to her.

Not again.

* * *

**Okay! **

**I know Elena's hemorrhage was fine after she was given vampire blood but shhh my story! O_O**


	3. Sleeping Sickness

**A/N: **asdfghjkl o_o So basically I got a random crapload of imagination flowing through my brain... And, well this happened.

**Disclaimer: **Well obviously I own nothing to do with TVD or Beremy wouldn't have broken up.

* * *

'**I awoke, only to find my lungs empty **

**And through the night, so it seems I'm not breathing**

**I've become a simple souvenir of someone's kill**

**And like the sea, constantly changing from calm to ill**

**Madness fills my heart and soul as if the great divide could swallow me whole**

**Oh how I'm breaking down...**

**Someone come and, someone come and save my life' – City and Colour [Sleeping Sickness]**

* * *

**Jeremy's POV:**

The air around me is still.

It's quiet, this hospital that I'm wandering.

I feel like I've just woken up, or well, maybe I have. I don't really remember what happened.

Seconds after this thought it's when the shadowy figure walks into the room.

She begins to cry in an instant, but she's ignored my presence completely.

As the tears fall her image becomes clearer and so does this whole situation.

Bonnie. Crying. Hospital.

I hesitate to turn but I know there's no point in hoping it won't be what I expect.

I turn around to see my limp and unconscious body laying there in a hospital bed.

What confuses me is that Bonnie's been left alone.

My body's not covered with the usual white sheet of death and the heart monitor... It's still going.

I'm alive? Maybe this was what happened to Matt. He mentioned seeing Vicki before Bonnie saved his life.

If I'm here now, in this out of body experience, it can only mean I'm close to death or close to coming back, but there's no sign to tell me which of those it is.

Death's not that simple.

Great. I'm stuck here until I either die or don't die watching Bonnie in pain as she watches me. Perfect. Fucking perfect.

I follow her movements as she sits down beside the bed and takes hold of my hand.

For a moment I think I feel her touch. But I know that's just what I'm hoping for. I don't want to die.

I know nobody does but, if I die, who does she have left?

Caroline and Elena will both outlive her. With the council finding out about what they are, it won't be long before they'll have to go.

Damon and Stefan only ever looked out for her for Elena's purpose. Abby abandoned her. Twice. All she could have is...

_Jamie._

For that split second I don't know whether to hate him or myself.

It was my fault I lost her; I don't even know what possessed me to do it. Elena was right; you can't love a ghost forever. I don't, not anymore.

Alaric told me once, that you won't know what love is until it's gone.

When Vicki died, I was hurt.

When Anna died, I was hurt.

When Bonnie left me, I was lost. Hurt. Angry at myself. I regretted everything I'd done instantly.

That's when I knew that I loved her.

But who am I kidding, even if I make it out of this I can't go begging for her forgiveness. She doesn't deserve that.

I want her to be happy, even if it's with _him._

Lost in my moment of thought I've not even realised that Bonnie's been speaking. I'm not sure what she's saying. I can only hear the murmur of her voice.

I move to the opposite side of the bed and look at her, hoping that she'll see me.

"Please, please be able to hear me" I sound pathetic begging, but I'm a dying man. What am I supposed to do apart from contemplate how shit my life is?

"Bonnie... I know you can hear me" I tell her, hoping to see her flinch even in the slightest as a reaction.

"Please wake up"

... The voice wasn't my own. It was hers. "Bonnie?"

She doesn't reply. She still can't hear me but it's a relief that I can hear her.

"I need you to wake up Jeremy. I need you to wake up for Elena. For me"

The way she leaves the sentence hanging suggests she has more to say but can't, almost as if she knew I could hear her every word.

"I'll try" My words come out in a hopeless whisper as a response to her.

"I said it to Grams, y'know?" Bonnie told me, as if I knew what she was speaking about.

"I told Jamie too. That's a reason he's gone now, he left with Abby. She needed him anyway" I feel almost sinister but I can't help but let my mouth form a small smile.

"I told Emily too, when I saved you. The only person who's not heard it from me directly is you"

She continues "It's funny; Alaric told me once that I wouldn't know what love was until it left me"

I can't help but laugh. Alaric may have been an alcoholic but it didn't mean he wasn't wise.

"When you died at the Mystic Grill I knew I loved you"

I smile sadly. Finally hearing those words from her like this was not what I imagined.

"When you cheated on me, I still loved you"

It hurt to hear the pain in her voice. The pain that I'd put there.

"When I had to stop your heart, for a moment I lost you and... I still love you, Jeremy. No matter what I do, I will always love you. Even if you don't feel the same"

I'd imagined I'd be able to say it back to her. So I do.

"I love you, Bonnie"

At that very moment, it's as if the entire room jolts forwards.

It's dark. My eyes open up again for a split second. Bonnie's in front of me. I can feel her hand squeezing mine in her grasp. But before I know it, it's dark again.


	4. Open Your Mind

**A/N: **asdfghjkl o_o So basically I got a random crapload of imagination flowing through my brain... And, well this happened.

**Disclaimer: **Well obviously I own nothing to do with TVD or Beremy wouldn't have broken up.

* * *

'**I woke up shaking  
I'm not too late  
Cause I'm running back towards the space we met' - Barcelona [You will pull through]**

* * *

**Bonnie's POV:**

"When I had to stop your heart, for a moment I lost you and... I still love you, Jeremy. No matter what I do, I will always love you. Even if you don't feel the same" I admit it to him.

I didn't think I would be able to but he can hardly deny my feelings when he's unconscious.

Besides, this may be my last chance to say it to him.

Without a second more to think, he jolts forward and his eyes shoot open in front of me.

"Oh my God... Jeremy?" I gasp, almost unable to speak the words.

He doesn't respond, instead he looks at me like he's dreaming, then his head falls back and he's once again out of it.

"No... No... HELP!" I shout frantically, hoping someone, anyone who can help is nearby.

Soon after a doctor comes rushing into the room and looks at the heart monitor that's reacting as frantically as me.

"Help him!" I let out a sob in my voice as a couple more enter the room and surround him.

"Why can't you just help him?" A nurse from behind grabs my shoulders and gently tries to take me out of the room.

"No!" I fight back, not wanting to leave his side. "No! I'm not leaving him"

"Bon..." I spin around, knowing the voice isn't the nurse's.

Matt's standing there, looking into the room

"Bonnie, he'll be okay, he's gonna be okay" He tells me, getting me out of the room, much more forcefully than the nurse would've even tried.

I don't fight back against him as he pulls me into a hug, instead I bury my face in his shirt and pray. Pray that Jeremy is okay.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV:**

"Why can't you just help him?"

That's the first thing I hear now, every time I appear in this room.

Every time I appear in this room, she's sat at my bedside, filling me in on what I'm missing, how Elena's coping, as if she knows I'm listening to her.

It's been over a month now, but she still visits, every day. She's not giving up on me, and truthfully I think she's the reason the doctors haven't given up on me.

For the past couple of weeks they were convinced I'd be gone soon enough, my symptoms had worsened, terribly.

I never wake up to this out of body experience unless she's visiting me.

When she does, something always happens to show the doctors that I'm not a lost cause, that I can wake up.

The first time she visited, I opened my eyes to see her for that split second.

Since then I've not been able to do that, but I've been thrown back into my body and felt her hand in mine.

She's also not cried here since that evening, she told me a couple weeks back that I'm giving her hope when I squeeze her hand.

I really don't think she understands that she's giving me the hope that I can come back.

Bonnie mentioned that Matt had visited, but the problem was he was never with her.

If he was, he'd see me, which is what I need him to do. I need him to tell Bonnie that I'm here, that I'm okay when she's here.

"Hey Bon, I got you s-" I look up and Matt's looking directly at me. It's no coincidence, he can see me, I'm sure of it.

"Matt..." He drops the coffee cup out of his hand.

"How are you h... Are you dead?" He asks me, confused as hell.

"Jeremy? Jeremy's here?" Bonnie stands up and walks beside him looking in front of him and back at him, like she's hoping to see me.

I stare back at him after looking towards her. "I'm not dead, Matt. Remember when you saw Vicki, just before Bonnie saved you? It's the same thing. Except... This is dragging out a bit" I try to make a joke, even though it's not exactly the time for humour.

"Dammit" He mutters then looks to Bonnie who is awaiting his reply.

"He's here, Bon. But he's stuck between life... And death" Bonnie's face drops as she now stares ahead from Matt, trying to search for me.

"Why haven't you seen him before?" She asks, carefully moving her glance.

"We'd have to be thinking of each other and I'm gonna go on a wild guess and say he's always thinking of you"

I watched her reaction to Matt's statement and saw her lips tug into a sad smile.

From behind Matt moves Bonnie forwards towards me and points towards where my face is. I laugh a little when he tries to position her in front of me.

"Tell her I'll fight for her Matt, that I'm gonna come back for her" I say, reaching out my hand for her cheek then looking down when she doesn't, can't, even react.

Matt tells her what I said and in response she replies,

"I'll fight for you, until you come back for me" She has a small smile on her face as she says this, looking up at me, without really seeing me.

This is when it happens again. But a lot stronger. I feel as though I've been violently thrown across the room, from soul to body.

I wake up gasping for air, coughing and spluttering.

* * *

**Third Person:**

"What the-" Before Matt finishes his sentence, Jeremy's sat upright in the hospital bed and Bonnie's already rushing to his side.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me" She repeats this over and over again, grabbing onto his shoulders.

He looks at her, feels her touch after longing for so long, ignores her words and pulls her into a tight hug against him.

The hug is so urgent; he rests his head on her shoulder and lets out a deep breath.

Matt runs back into the room with the doctors who rush to Jeremy's side, but this time, for a much better reason.

Bonnie regretfully pulls away from his hug and steps outside with Matt whilst they run some tests.

Exactly a month ago she was in tears, thinking he'd be dead within a few minutes as Matt hugged her for comfort.

Exactly a month later, she was smiling for the first time in a long while as Matt hugged her out of joy.


	5. Revelations in The Dead of Night

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for a new chapter.

I had this idea for the next chapter for ages but I only just got around to writing it because it took me a while to get back into the right mind frame.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you like it, review it and let me know and if you hate it, kindly fuck off :) I'm a sensitive bitch lately!

**Disclaimer: **Well obviously I own nothing to do with TVD or Beremy wouldn't have broken up.

* * *

'**When the lights fade away,**

**Your memory remains. **

**Hold on to it all, my son' – New Empire [One Heart/Million Voices]**

* * *

**Jeremy's POV:**

I'd been checked out of the hospital a week after I'd woken up. They still had to check everything was okay and that I would be alright to go back home.

The thing was, once I got home nobody was there. The house was empty and I looked around it to see everything untouched and dustier.

Elena had come back in the house; the only room with a change was hers. It's like she was afraid to touch anything else in case she'd ruin it.

I waited for Elena to get back that night after she'd had to feed. She'd gone to the Salvatore's, she told me she didn't want me to see her differently.

She wanted things to be the same as they were but she knew it wasn't working when she tried to hide it.

I knew I'd lost her too and the only person I really had left was Bonnie. That's just the thing though, 'had'.

Bonnie hadn't seen me since I woke up. She didn't visit again, she could've but... She didn't want to.

At that time, all I could think was that she was only there and saying those things out of irrational thought because I was on the verge of dying.

* * *

Another night where I can't sleep, it's almost like I'm afraid to shut my eyes in case I have to go through it all again.

Like if I shut my eyes I'll realise if I could've died like that, I wish I would have.

At least that way I would have died with Bonnie telling me that she loved me rather than living to see her regret those words and having that entire time play on my mind.

I go downstairs to get some water, clear my head. Sleeping wasn't an option with all these thoughts thrashing around.

"You're going to be okay Jeremy, I promised you would never have to be alone" Instantly I knew the voice behind me and turned to face him.

"Yeah well you lied, I am alone, Alaric. Elena's gone, she's trying so hard to be the same Elena she was for me and she's not changed in that way but we both know she's going to watch me grow up and suffer. In fact, they all are. They're all going to watch me die throughout the years, hell one of them is bound to ask me if I want to turn or make me turn but either way I'm dying. I'm not becoming one of them and Elena shouldn't be one. Caroline shouldn't be. None of them should be, it's not what any of them wanted. Just like I never wanted anyone to die on me... Now they all have. Apart from Bonnie, who wants absolutely nothing to do with me by the looks of it and Matt who I'm now avoiding because I'm a God damn jinx to everyone and you... You're not here. Not really anyway. So tell me, Alaric, who do I have?" I didn't mean to go on such a rant but the anger was fueled.

"Jeremy... More people appreciate you than you know. You're not a jinx, none of this is your fault" He's trying to be reassuring but it's not working, even he knows that.

I look away and sigh before looking back at him.

"You're wrong, it's entirely my fault. I screwed up with Bonnie, that's my fault. I was the one who got both you and Elena killed by telling Matt to get her out of town, I almost got Matt killed because of that. All I ever wanted was to protect everyone that I cared about and I never could, I never have... I can't do it"

"You can Jeremy just don't blame yourself. Everything that's happened, it's in the past and you have to focus on what you have right now. You still have Elena; this world is full of a whole load of crazy. Things can still change, just appreciate what you have. You haven't failed at protecting anyone, you still are protecting them. Vampire or not. Above all, you just saved Bonnie. You almost killed yourself doing it but you saved her life Jeremy. So yes, you can protect them. You just have to realise that"

The tears sting my eyes and I can't help but let the emotions run through me.

"You're not real" Is all I can mutter.

I can't even think of a comeback because everything he said was right but I can't see how I can protect them anymore. I'm only human.

"You've seen ghosts before Jeremy, you needed me. You bought me here, I'm as real as I can get" He says, setting me straight with a firm tone.

"You're not... Y..." I can't hold back the tears longer and the anger takes over me.

"You're not real! You're dead! Leave me alone, just... Just leave me alone!"

There's almost a smirk as he says, "Make me go away"

"I can't, I... I just need someone to make it all better, to make all the pain go away"

"Say her name then" He tells me. He knows me too well.

I lean back against the wall and slide down to the floor.

"I can't rely on her, I screwed everything up with her and I want to take it all back, I want to make it up to her. I just want to see her Alaric"

I look up at him and see him peering over at the staircase.

"And tell her what?" He asks when he looks back at me.

"If I say it what kind of man does that make me? Selfish?"

"Say it Jeremy"

"I love her... I'm in love with Bonnie" As soon as I look up he's gone and once again, it's like he was never there.

"You still have her" His voice echoes one last time near the staircase before finally fading.

I instantly turn my head towards there and begin to get up. Why had he been so keen on the area?

As I begin to walk towards the stairs I hear footsteps scramble back up them and a door creak as it's opened back up.

"Elena?" I ask quietly, noticing the crackle in my voice.

I clear my throat and rub my hand over my eyes before looking back up the stairs.

There's no response at first but I hear her stir in her sleep as she starts to wake up.

"What the..?" If it wasn't Elena then... I look down and see the jacket my hand is covering on the banister.

"No..." I whisper to myself as I look at it. I got in late but how did I not notice...

"Shit"


End file.
